


Worth it - K. Tsukishima

by Daelune



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, haikyuuxreader, hinatashoyo, keitsukishima, tsukishima - Freeform, tsukishimakei, tsukishimaxreader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelune/pseuds/Daelune
Summary: 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘵𝘸𝘪𝘯 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘚𝘩𝘰𝘺𝘰 𝘏𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘏𝘪𝘨𝘩 𝘚𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘴 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘨𝘦... 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘦𝘵 𝙝𝙞𝙢𝙏𝙨𝙪𝙠𝙞𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙢𝙖 𝙭 𝙍𝙚𝙖𝙙𝙚𝙧𝟭𝟮/𝟭𝟳/𝟮𝟬𝟮𝟬 - 𝟭/𝟮𝟴/𝟮𝟬𝟮𝟭𝐃𝐢𝐬𝐜𝐥𝐚𝐢𝐦𝐞𝐫𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘏𝘢𝘪𝘬𝘺𝘶𝘶 𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴. 𝘐 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘰𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘖𝘊𝘚Also on Wattpad
Kudos: 5





	1. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟏 - 𝘛𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘰𝘺

╔═══════ ★ ═══════╗

𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟏

"𝘛𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘰𝘺"

╚═══════ ★ ═══════╝

It had been a week since your first day of high school at Karasuno High. So far it had been alright, your teachers didn't give you too much work and not much had happened. Although it was not what you had expected, it could be worse. You had made many new friends as well as your brother, Shoyo.

Ever since junior high, he has been dying to be part of an actual, and now he finally had his chance. All last week he came home later than you did, chattering about his practices. Volleyball was never really your thing but you always supported him. He always supported you with your photography in return.

When you needed to practice some shots, Shoyo happily let you take pictures of him in one condition of course. If he helped you practice your photography, you had to toss and set him balls. You weren't the best but over the course of a few years, you learned how to set properly and understand volleyball terms.

His third year was what changed Hinata. After losing his first official game to Kitagawa First, his drive to become better grew. He began to come later at night and would always be exhausted. You helped him with schoolwork and comforted him on days he was feeling down. No matter what, he was always determined to improve. That was one thing you loved and admired about your brother. Now here you both were, first years at Karasuno High.

"(Y/N), hurry up!" yelled Shoyo from downstairs as you brushed your hair. You moved slowly this Monday morning, tired from almost no sleep the night before. So far, you and Shoyo walked together to school except for the days he had morning practice.

You put down your brush on your vanity and grabbed your bag. "Coming Shoyo," you yelled.

You walked down the stairs to see Shoyo waiting by the door, ready to go. He was rocking back and forth on his heels, overly excited as always.

"I don't get how you have so much energy. Were you able to sleep through the storm last night?" you asked him, your eyes still heavy with sleep.

"We had a storm last night?" he questioned, giving you a confused look.

You sighed and shook your head. Clueless like usual.

"Come on, lets go" you told Shoyo and you both leave the house.

The entire walk, Shoyo was singing and skipping beside you until you arrived at the school gates. You both split your ways and you went to your first period, geography.

├────── 𝐓𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐒𝐤𝐢𝐩 ──────┤

You walk out of the last period of your day, ready to go home. Your photography club, which was a club outside of Karasuno High, met every Wednesday. This came in your favor today. You could go home, nap or even watch your show.

You were crossing the courtyard when you heard the familiar voice calling for you, "(Y/N)! (Y/N)! (Y/N)!"

You turned around to see Shoyo running up to you, his brown eyes gleamed with excitement. How is he always so full of energy?

"Hi (Y/N)! Do you want to come with me to volleyball practice today?" he asked once he was a few feet away from you.

"Oi, I don't know Onii-Chan," you sighed. You were tired and wanted to go home, but last week you told him you would go this week. "Im really tired and want to take a nap."

Shoyo frowned, sighing. "Please, I'll make it up to you."

"Fine Shoyo," you gave in, and immediately he grabbed your hand, pulling you, running off towards the gymnasium. "Slow down!"

He didn't listen and continued running, pulling you behind him which was surprising considering you both were about the same height.

Shoyo then stopped, causing you to run into him. "We're here! Come on (Y/N)! You have to meet everyone," he exclaimed before taking off inside.

"Hey, wai-" you called to stop him but he was already inside. You walked on the sidewalk, up the stairs, and through the doors that Shoyo had run through.

The gymnasium was smaller than you expected. A volleyball net was set up and against a wall was a group of boys who all stared at you. You looked over at Shoyo, waiting for him to introduce you to the team.

"Oh, guys! I want you to meet my twin sister, (Y/N)!" he exclaimed, making a hand motion as if he was showcasing some art.

"Pfft, she's your height," cackled a boy with a shaved head.

"Shut up Tanaka, she's kinda cute, you don't wanna make a bad first impression," snapped a boy beside him who appeared to look shorter than you.

"Excuse them, they're speaking nonsense," spoke up a dark haired boy. "Im Sawamura Daichi, Karasuno's captain."

"Im Koushi Sugawara, the vice-captain," added another boy. "That's Kageyama, Yamaguchi, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Asahi, and that's Tsukishima."

You stared at the last boy Sugawara had pointed at, he was tall and held no expression on his face. His black glasses projected a glare.

"Ah, okay. Well, it's nice to meet you all. Like Shoyo said, Im (Y/N)," you greeted, bowing.

"I'd love to talk more but we gotta get started with practice. Kiyoko, our manager will be here soon and you can chat with her," Daichi explained before gathering the boys around him.

You found yourself a spot against the wall and sat on the floor. You watched Tsukishima, the tall boy, practice receives with Yamaguchi. You had been so focused on him you didn't notice a girl walk in.

"Hello, you are?" questioned the black-haired girl as she stood beside you.

"Oh, Im sorry I didn't see you there. Im (Y/N) Hinata, Shoyo's twin," you explained, giving her a warm smile.

"Ah, Im Kiyoko, the manager. Are you here to be a manager too? These boys are wild and I sure could use some help," she laughed, sitting down beside you.

You laughed. "Oh no, Shoyo just dragged me here, that's all."

You and Kiyoko talked for the rest of practice, getting to know her more. The two of you got along rather quickly and found a lot in common. At the end, you helped her put away the nets while the boys stretched. You and Shoyo said your goodbyes and left the gym, heading home.

"So, what did you think?" Shoyo asked as you walked along the street sidewalk. Cars passed by, sending a small breeze to you.

"It was nice, Kiyoko seems pretty fun," you smiled, happy that you had made another friend.

"You should be a manager with her," he added, elbowing your arm. "I think we will need it soon."

"I don't know Shoyo, I'll think about it. I might go to another practice and decided after," you replied.

"Really? Well, we have morning and afternoon practice tomorrow. You can come to the afternoon one," he suggested.

"Okay, I can't promise anything, but I'll consider it," you told him.

"Great! I'll tell the team that you might be there again!" he exclaimed, a huge smile spread across his face.

"Speaking of the team, what's that Tsukishima guy like?" you asked, glancing over at Shoyo.

"Oh Tsuki? He's weird. He is kinda mean, but not as mean as Kageyama. Don't get any ideas now," he replied.

"Im not. I said I wasn't doing anything with boys until college remember?" you reminded him.

"Right, we'll see how that goes," he teased as you walked up the driveway, heading inside after a long day.


	2. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟐 - 𝘚𝘩𝘰𝘺𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨

╔═══════ ★ ═══════╗

𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟐

"𝘚𝘩𝘰𝘺𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨"

╚═══════ ★ ═══════╝

\- 𝐓𝐮𝐞𝐬𝐝𝐚𝐲 -

The next morning went by as normal, except you walked alone. Shoyo had morning practice and had to be there 2 hours before you did. Although you enjoyed the peaceful quietness, you still missed your brother's presence.

Both your first and second-period classes flew by and felt as if you were there for only a few minutes. You were hoping your third period would be the same. You looked forward to volleyball practice, curious about Tsukishima.

You walked into your mathematics class and there he was, Tsukishima. He was sitting at a desk against the window, talking to Yamaguchi. His gaze turned from him to you as if a bell had alerted your presence. Your eyes met and you smiled at him, nodding, before taking a seat in the back.

Throughout the entire period, you kept glancing over at the boy, ignoring the lesson your teacher was giving. You noticed his glasses were different from yesterday. Maybe he has a different pair for volleyball. His hair looked different as well, like as if he had combed it more gracefully.

You turned your head away from Tsukishima, looking down at the math problems in front of you. I wonder what he's like. Shoyo said he was mean, but he didn't seem like it. It just seemed like he had an RBF, a resting bitch face. Maybe today I could talk to him at practice and get to know hi-

"(Y/N)?" said Tsukishima as he stood at your desk. You looked around you realizing the room was empty. You had been so focused on your thoughts you didn't realize class was over. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, hey Tsukishima. Yea I'm fine, just thinking," you replied, keeping your eyes low.

"Hmm, just like your brother. I know you guys are twins but I didn't know you both shared one brain cell too," he commented, smirking at you.

You scoffed. "This is your first time talking to me and you call me stupid? Pfft. Well, at least we're not like you and have half a brain cell."

The blonde boy rolled his eyes, putting his hands into his pockets. "Come on, what's your next class?"

You started to gather your things, packing them into your bag. "English with Jiro," you groan. "It's so difficult."

Tsukishima gave you a surprised look, raising his eyebrows as he followed you out of the classroom. "I believe we are in the same class. Funny I never noticed you. I typically notice dumbasses on the spot."

"Hmph, whatever," you grumbled as you walked beside Tsukishima down the hall. Damn Shoyo wasn't wrong. This dude is kinda mean, it's hard to tell if he's just messing around.. I hope he is.

The two of you walked together into the classroom, taking seats beside each other. You didn't know anyone else in the class so Tsukishima was better than sitting next to someone you didn't know, even if you barely knew him.

The period lasted for what felt like an eternity. Halfway through, you were wishing you could shut everything out. English was difficult and you never understood why you had to learn it.

The bell rang and everyone started to pack their things, heading for their next class.

"I have lunch next, what do you have?" you asked Tsukishima as you put your English textbook into your bag.

"Lunch as well, you're more than welcome to sit with me and some of the boys. A few of us share the same lunch, excluding that dimwit brother of yours," he replied, scoffing.

"Sure, I don't really have anyone else," you grinned, walking towards the cafeteria with Tsukishima.

├────── 𝐓𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐒𝐤𝐢𝐩 ──────┤

Lunch with the boy's team was rather interesting. They were chaotic and loud, bombarding you with questions. 'Whos older, you or Hinata? Do you do volleyball? Are you going to be our manager?'

Nishinoya was the loudest of them all, going on and on to Tanaka about something. Kageyama seemed the most intimidating, hardly even acknowledging you. He mostly spoke to the guys or ate from his bento. The only interaction you had was him asking a question about Shoyo.

After lunch, you stopped at your locker, Tsukishima trailing behind you. He wanted to walk with you to your next class.

He leaned against the locker beside yours, his arms crossed. "You're so slow. I could've taken 50 books out already and you're still putting yours up."

"I want them to be neat and organized," you whined, puckering your lip at him. Tsukishima was annoyed and rude, but for whatever reason you enjoyed him being around you. Although you had just gotten to know him, he already seemed like a decent friend.

"I want them to be neat and organized," he mocked you, holding his hands up. You rolled your eyes at him and closed your locker.

Tsukishima walked you to your 5th period before leaving for his, most likely to be late. The rest of the day seemed to fly by and the bell rang, ending the school day. You began to make your way towards the gymnasium, looking forward to seeing Tsukishima again.

You were nearly at the gymnasium when you saw Kageyama standing at the vending machine, his forehead resting against the glass. He seemed irritated as his eyes stared inside of it. Jeez, this entire team so far is full of weirdos.

You passed by Kageyama, leaving him to do whatever he is doing, and headed into the gymnasium. You're greeted by Sugawara and Daichi who were waiting for the rest of the team to arrive. You helped them set up the net and get out a few balls.

"Alright, we're ready to roll," Sugawara said and placed his hands on his hips, smiling.

Being a manager couldn't be too bad. The worst part was how rowdy the boys are. Speaking of the boys, you heard chattering voices coming from outside. The first years walked in, wearing their practice clothes, including Tsukishima.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with a sharp tone, glaring at you.

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is kinda boring/bland.


	3. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟑 - 𝘚𝘵𝘶𝘥𝘺 𝘉𝘶𝘥𝘥𝘺

╔═══════ ★ ═══════╗

𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟑

"𝘚𝘵𝘶𝘥𝘺 𝘉𝘶𝘥𝘥𝘺"

╚═══════ ★ ═══════╝

\- 𝐓𝐮𝐞𝐬𝐝𝐚𝐲 -

"What do you mean What are you doing here? I'm allowed to be here you know?" you respond, scowling at him.

"Nothing (Y/N), I was making a joke, chill," he rolls his eyes, walking up to you. He practically towers over you, causing you to look up at him. His golden eyes stare into yours.

"You know.. I literally just met you only a few days ago," you sigh and turn your back to him. "You already take these stupid jokes or whatever too far."

"Damn, that's kinda hot, you trying to stand your ground," he snickers from behind you. This made your blood boil. You had just told the boy his jokes were too far yet he didn't seem to care. He could've just had some decency like any human and shut up.

"You really have the audacity right now to say that? Tsukishima, I'm gonna-"

"Hey! Break it up!" Daichi yells, running over to you both. His facial expression looks furious, making you stomach twist. "Tsuki, come with me now," he demands and exits the gym, Tsukishima following closely behind him.

You watch them leave, your eyes glued on the back of Tsukishima. Your cheeks felt warm with irritation, wishing you could've simply just slapped the boy across the face. You didn't understand why he constantly made such rude comments and statements. Half the time they weren't even necessary. It was like he was heartless.

"(Y/N), what was that all about?" chirps Shoyo from the group of boys. They murmur amongst themselves, trying to figure out what just happened.

You shake your head, "Nothing Shoyo. Tsukishima is just a dick."

Your brother gives you a concerned look and you could tell he was worried about you. The two of you were close enough to be able to tell if something was up. You decide to tell Shoyo later, although there wasn't much to tell. Basically you both spent a lot of today together and that he's a prick.

"Alright, let's get started," announces Daichi as he walked back in with Tsukishima who held no expression. His face was bland, as if nothing had just happened.

While the boys did drills and more, you look over a volleyball handbook. You figure it couldn't hurt to know more about the sport.

Before you knew it, practice was over. It had ended sooner than you had thought. It was an easy kind of day for everyone but Tsukishima. You weren't sure what he and Daichi had discussed outside, but for all of practice, Daichi was rough on him. Daichi was quick to critique little things and made him work more on drills. Meanwhile, the other boys didn't get much attention from Daichi, even when they made bigger mistakes than Tsukishima. All throughout practice you couldn't help but notice Tsukishima's jaw clench when Daichi spoke to him

You were taking down the net when someone tapped on your shoulder. You turn around and see Tsukishima. Although you hadn't spoken to him, you still felt frustrated with him.

"Uhm.. Im sorry," he said, scratching the back of his head. You look at him, giving him a 'for what' look. "Im sorry if I said anything to upset you. Im just used to joking around like that with Yams and I-"

You place your hand on his chest, causing him to stop speaking. "Its fine. I'll just have to get used to it. I guess I didn't prepare or whatever for your excessive amount of jokes."

"What? They're not excessive! They-" he pauses, noticing you starting to laugh. "Oh, now you were just messing around." He lifts the bottom of his shirt, attempting to hide the light shade of pink that had spread across his face.

You couldn't help but to glance down, eyes widening. His core was toned and you could see his V-line running down his body. This entire time you thought he was a twig, just a tall boy with some arm muscle, yet this just proved you wrong. His shirt then drops down, causing you to look up at his face.

"Well, you know how we have mathematics together?" he pauses as you nod your head. "I didn't really understand the lesson today and I was wondering if you could help."

"Pfft," you laugh. "I didn't pay attention today but we can help each other out. Let me see your phone, I'll give you my number."

Tsukishima hands you his phone, letting you put in your number. Your toes tingled with excitement. Although he annoyed you and pissed you off, you still had an urge to get to know him.

"Thanks," he says as he waves and walks off towards Yamaguchi.

You walk up to Shoyo and Nishinoya who are busy talking to one another. They both stare into a phone, pointing and giggling. Shoyo looks up at you and smiles. Shortly after Nishinoya does the same.

"Oh, do you want me to put the net away so you can get home?" Nishinoya offers, putting his phone away and holds out his hands.

You plop the net into his hands, "Sure, thanks."Nishinoya takes the net within his arms and takes off running towards the storage closet. "He sure is strange."

"Yea, but in a good way! Are you ready to go is ? Im hungry and I wonder what's for dinner. Do you think it'll be left overs again?" Shoyo asks as he picks up his gym bag. "Or, do you think we're doing take out?"

"I don't know Shoyo. Relax," you say as you both walk out of the gym. The air outside is just right. It was warm with a slight breeze. You never understood how he was energetic all the time.

Together you both walk home, talking about your classes. Shoyo mentions how he loves his first period teacher but his second period teacher scares him. He was rather calm during the walk, keeping his voice at a decent volume and he wasn't jumping everywhere.

Once you got home, Shoyo called dibs on showering first which was fine with you. His singing from the shower always managed to crack you up. Each day he sang different songs, occasionally you would hear a loud thump followed by an 'Ow'

While you wait for Hinata to shower, you decided to work on your mathematics. It was the only class that assigned homework for the day.

You were about 3 problems in until Shoyo screams, "(Y/N)! I need a towellll!"

With a sigh, you got up to grab a clean towel from the linen closet. "Here, my eyes are closed," you say as you stand outside your bathroom door. The door opens and Shoyo yanks the towel from you.

"You could've been nicer," you snap as you walk back to your room. You go to sit back at your desk only to notice you have a text.

𝐓𝐬𝐮𝐤𝐢𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐦𝐚  
Hey (Y/N), it's Tsuki, possibly your future "study buddy"?

Authors Note : Sorry for another bland/filler. I'll have a good one up soon.


	4. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟒 - 𝘕𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘴

╔═══════ ★ ═══════╗

𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟒

"𝘕𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘴"

╚═══════ ★ ═══════╝

\- 𝐖𝐞𝐝𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐝𝐚𝐲 -

'You're being a distraction, please stop' you read the note Tsuki just slipped to you. You were sitting beside him in mathematics, halfway through the class. The night before you both had knocked out the homework assignment together. You had split it in half, he did one side of the paper and you did the other. All throughout the class, you both kept glancing over at each other. Every time he caught you, you felt your cheeks grow warm with embarrassment.

'How? tf?' you write on the small sheet of paper and slip it to Tsuki, cautious of the teacher. You didn't want to get caught passing notes. The year had barely begun and you needed to keep a good reputation. You overheard third-years talking about how crucial it was.

You felt a soft tap on your shoulder and Tsuki hands you back the paper. 'because you look gorgeous right now. hard to focus when you are here.'

Your hand slides up to cover your smile. You looked over a Tsuki and your eyes locked with his. He wore a soft grin on his face. You rolled your eyes, crumple up the note and turn your attention back to your teacher. You could still feel Tsuki's gaze on you.

-

"I hope you were paying attention because I was not," Tsukishima said as you walked out of class together and up to your locker.

You shake your head, fiddling with your lock. "Nope, I'll figure it out though," you said as you unlocked your locker and put away your mathematics textbook.

"Mmph, you better help me if you figure it out," he replied, resting his head against the locker.

"What if I don't wanna," you retort, smirking. He was fun to tease, at least when he wasn't teasing you. According to Shoyo, he easily got frustrated and always tries to hide it. So far, you hadn't been able to get anything out of him.

"Oh," he shut your locker door and grabbed your chin, turning your face towards him. His eyes stared into yours. "I'll make you want you," he whispered, a smirk on his face. You stared at him in shock, feeling your entire body tingle. This was different and not what you had expected when Shoyo said he got frustrated easily.

His long fingers let go of your chin and scooped up your hand, bringing it up to his lips, placing a kiss onto your skin, "I'll see you at the team dinner tonight."

Before you could even reply, he was already walking away, leaving you in utter shock.

-

"Can you pass me the cheese (Y/N)?" asked Yamaguchi from across the table. Tonight the team had decided to have a dinner night. Sugawara and Daichi had insisted on doing a team activity to get to know the first years better. It was a pot luck style and you had brought pasta. Your brother, Shoyo, brought sugar cookies.

You pass Yamaguchi the bag of shredded cheese. There was a lot going on. Shoyo and Noya were talking about breadsticks, Sugawara and Daichi were playing just dance with Tanaka cheering them on, Kageyama and Tsukishima were in the middle of an intense card game as Asashi watched. You and Yamaguchi were the only ones still eating.

"Thank you (Y/N)-san," he mumbled through a mouthful of pasta. You turn back to your dish, chicken noodle soup.

Tsukishima had brought in the soup and insisted you save it for last. He claimed he had the best cooking skills. His soup wasn't bad but it wasn't the best. It had too much seasoning but it still tasted fine.

"Sugawara said his parents weren't home right? They're all pretty loud," you asked as Tanaka yells at Daichi for messing up.

"Mhm, at least that's what he said. I feel bad for his parents, he's pretty chaotic sometimes," he joked, making himself laugh.

"Yea but it's in a good way. I don't know him very well but he always lightens the mood," you replied, watching him dance along to the just dance.

Yamaguchi then stood up, taking his plate and throwing it away. He offered to take yours and you handed it to him.

"Do you think Shoyo would be fine walking home alone? I think imma head home," you ask Yamaguchi.

"Oh yea, I can walk with him. My house is a bit past yours," he replied, chuckling.

You give him a surprised look, "Really? I didn't know that." You start to gather your things; your pasta dish and phone. "Well, imma go now. Bye Yamaguchi, tell them I said bye."

-

Shoyo got home much later than you did. You were already in bed when he walked into your room.

"Hey (Y/N)," he said as he laid down on the foot of your bed. He turned on his side to face you.

"Ugh Shoyo get off," you whined and kicked at him but he didn't budge. Normally you wouldn't mind his presence but you just wanted to sleep.

"Stopp, why can't I ever just lay in your bed? It's comfy," he grumbled, kicking you back.

"Fine, just get out later because i-"

Ping. Your phone went off.

"Ooooh, whos texting you at this hour," teased Shoyo as he poked you multiple times in the rib.

You then snapped at him and told him to get out, tired of him for the night. Although you loved your brother, there were just times when he irritated you for no reason. Sometimes he purposely bothered you and this was one of those nights. After a few minutes of convincing, he finally left your room, letting you be.

You sighed, reaching for your phone to see who texted you. It was Tsukishima.

𝐓𝐬𝐮𝐤𝐢𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐦𝐚

Hey, you left early? Why?

𝐘𝐨𝐮

just tired I guess, prob all the food

𝐓𝐬𝐮𝐤𝐢𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐦𝐚  
Ah, so you got to taste everything you wanted?

𝐘𝐨𝐮

yup, did you?

𝐓𝐬𝐮𝐤𝐢𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐦𝐚

no

𝐘𝐨𝐮

why not? :(

𝐓𝐬𝐮𝐤𝐢𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐦𝐚

I didn't get to taste you

Author's Note : Sorry for the short chapter. A good one is coming soon I promise


	5. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟓 - 𝘋𝘪𝘯𝘰𝘴𝘢𝘶𝘳𝘴

╔═══════ ★ ═══════╗

𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟓

"𝘋𝘪𝘯𝘰𝘴𝘢𝘶𝘳𝘴"

╚═══════ ★ ═══════╝

\- 𝐓𝐡𝐮𝐫𝐬𝐝𝐚𝐲-

"I got assigned a project today," Shoyo complained as you walked beside him. You had just gotten out of practice and the two of you started to walk home. It was a typical day for you, boring classes with long, painful lectures and of course, practice.

"For which class?" you intrigued, perhaps you could help, depending on the class.

He sighed, "Geography. We have to make a model of a big landmark. After that, we have to make a slideshow for facts on it."

Either you were lucky, or your teacher was going to assign the project to you later. You and Shoyo had different geography teachers. Based on Shoyo's daily complaints, you had an easy-going teacher.

"If you need help, I can do some of it," you offered. "I can do some of it at practice tomorrow."

"No no, it's fine. It's simple, I'm just not looking forward to it," he replied.

Bzzt Bzzt. Your phone vibrated in your pocket. You picked it up to see Tsukishima calling you. You glanced over at Shoyo, showing him you had a call.

"Hello?" you said once you answered.

"Hey (Y/N)! You left your sweatshirt at practice, I brought it to my place. If you want, you can come get it or I can hang onto it," Tsukishima said.

Shoyo instantly gave you a what the fuck look. In return, you shrugged your shoulders.

"Uhm, I'll come by now. Can you text me the address?" you asked and Shoyo gasped at you, smacking you in the arm.

"You're leaving me for that bully?" he whispered, hissing under his breath. He reached to grab your phone but you shoved him away.

"Yea, I'll see you soon," Tsukishima said before hanging up the phone.

"(Y/N) are you seriously going?" Shoyo asked, his voice raised.

"Yea, you're not a baby Shoyo. You can get home on your own," you said, rolling your eyes in irritation.

"Whatever, don't expect me to defend you if mom asks where you are," he huffed and walked away, heading towards home.

-

Is this it? you asked yourself as you stood outside a small house. You had put the address Tsukishima gave you into the GPS, but it looked as if nobody was home. You were about to text Tsukishima when the door opened. The blonde boy stepped out, wearing shorts and a t-shirt.

"Hey, you can come in you know? Dumbass," he said as he walked back in before you even had the chance to reply, leaving the door open. You walked in and you saw him grabbing your sweatshirt from a table.

"Oh, thank you. This is one of my favorite sweatshirts," you explained to him.

For a moment you both stood in painfully awkward silence. It was quiet in his house and you could tell it was just the two of you in the house.

"Would you wanna stay over for a bit? Maybe watch a movie?" he spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Sure, is it because you want to bully me some more?" you joked.

"No, I just enjoy your presence," he admitted, grabbing your hand. You looked away from him, hoping to hide the blush on your face. "Come on, let's go to my room."

He guided you into a hallway and turned into what was his bedroom. The walls were white and the floor was made of wood. To your right was a small desk where dinosaurs sat on shelves above it. His uniform hung on a hanger, sitting on a nail. Against the wall was a small bed with a blue cover.

"Dinosaurs?" you asked, partially laughing.

"Mhm. They mean a lot to me," he replied as he walked past his desk and sat on his blue bed. "My brother and I used to play with these toy dinosaurs and watch dinosaur movies together.. before... some stuff happened. They remind me of those days."

"Oh Tsuki, I didn't know. Im sorry I laughed," you apologized, taking a seat beside him. Tsukishima looked at you, grabbing your hand. His hand was cold yet soft but at the same time, you could feel his calluses.

"Its okay. I don't really wanna talk about it, but for a while, I had looked up to my brother and then it turned out that he was a liar," he explained, squeezing your hand. He then let go and stood up, walking over to his TV. "I wanna show you some of my favorite movies."

He grabbed a few movies off of his TV stand and walked back over to you. He showed you the movies The Good Dinosaur, Fight Club, and Iron Man. "Which do you wanna watch?"

You held the cases, examining each one carefully. You picked The Good Dinosaur, the others you had seen before with Shoyo. This was one you hadn't seen.

Tsukishima then walked over to his TV, putting in the CD. He grabbed a gray blanket from his closest, turned off his bedroom light, and walked over to you. He tossed the gray blanket at your face before sitting down beside you, resting his back against his wall. You made yourself comfy, also leaning against the wall beside Tsukishima, just enough for your arm to touch his.

-

"That was sad," you sniffled, your eyes puffy from crying. By now, you had your head resting on Tsukishima's shoulder. You sat up, looking at him as you puckered your lip.

He chuckled softly, "I know, I still love it though." He looked at you, his golden eyes staring into yours. "Why are you still crying?"

"It was sad!" you replied as more tears ran down your face.

Tsukishima put his hand on your cheek, his thumb brushed away the tear that ran down your face. He smiled at you softly. Then as if it was all in slow motion, Tsukishima moved towards you, soft lips pushing against yours.

You jumped in surprise but sank into his kiss, pushing back against his. Tsukishima's hand wrapped around your back as he pushed you down gently on his bed. He was now over you, straddling you. He pulled away, looking into your (E/C) eyes before kissing you once more.


	6. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟔 - 𝘞𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶

╔═══════ ★ ═══════╗

𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟔

"𝘞𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶"

╚═══════ ★ ═══════╝

𝐖𝐚𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠: 𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐚𝐢𝐧𝐬 𝐬𝐞𝐱𝐮𝐚𝐥 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐭.

Tsuki kissed you for a while, occasionally pushing his tongue into your mouth and biting your lip. He then started to kiss down your neck, sucking and biting softly as his hands pinned yours down. He then made his way back to your lips, pushing his against yours once more.

"Are you okay with this?" he whispered, his breath heavy as he hovered over you.

"Mhm, are you?" you asked, looking up at him, staring at his face. You noticed how comfortable his expression was. Normally, he looked tense as if he was trying to protect him.

"Of course, I've been wanting this," he whispered as he kissed your lips. "I've been wanting you."

Again your lips met but this time more furiously. Tsukishima let go of your hands and his hands pushed your shirt up, revealing your lacey bralette. His fingers trailed up your stomach, teasing you before his hands slipped under the only fabric that covered your body. He squeezed your breast, catching you off guard.

By this point, you both practically had each other's tongues fighting. You could feel your toes curl with sensation as he pinched your nipple, twisting it.

"Tsukishima," you softly moaned, pulling away from his kisses, tossing your head back. Looking at him you could see a large smirk on his face.

"You like that?" he asked and he proceeded to do the same to your other breast which sent tingles all over your body.

"Uh...Uh-huh," you force out, looking him in the eye. He then stopped and took off his shirt, tossing it somewhere onto his floor. Your eyes gleamed as they stared at his body. His chest and abs were toned in a way that wasn't too much or not enough. You cursed under your breath, "Damn."

Tsukishima moved down to kiss you again but instead, his lips found your neck, and slowly he made soft kisses all over before he moved down towards your breasts. You could feel him leaving wet kisses all over as he made his way down towards your stomach. You looked down to see soft red little marks under your collarbone and all over your breasts.

"Tsuki! Someone might see those," you gasped, using your elbows to sit yourself up partially.

"Good. Now be a good girl and lay back down," he said as he pushed you down and wrapped his hands around your throat. His lips found yours and his tongue pushed inside of your mouth.

Your hands touched all over his body, moving from his stomach, his back, and to his hair. He then pulled you up, sitting back and moved you onto his lap. You could feel the bulge underneath his shorts as you sat on him. He stared at you, tucking your hair behind your ear before kissing you.

"You're gorgeous," he said in between his kisses. His hands wrapped around your back, supporting you.

"Kei!" suddenly shouted a voice from the hall and a small girl ran in. Tsukishima pushed you off and you panicked to pull your shirt down.

"Tasa-chan, what are you doing here?" Kei gasped as he pushed up his glasses, glancing over at you.

"Mama wanted to surprise you and your family. What are you doing? Playing a game?"Tasa asked as she looked around Tsukishima's room.

"Uhm, yes Tasa-Chan. Do you know where your Okaa-san is? She might need help," he replied, his breathing still heavy.

"What if I wanna play with you guys? What were you playing?" she asked, walking up to the bed.

"Nothing!" you and Tsukishima said in union.

Tasa puckered her lip, "fine, but I'm telling on you Kei." She ran out of the room, calling for someone. You then realized you could hear multiple voices coming from another part of Tsukishima's house. The two of you must've been so into the moment that you didn't notice his house was now full of people.

"That was my cousin, I forgot they were coming to visit," Tsukishima sighed as he stood up to grab his shirt.

"I'm surprised we didn't hear them," you laughed, brushing your hair with your fingers.

"Hmm, it's probably because you were loud" he looked up at you with a sly smirk on his face.

"What? No I wasn't," you retorted.

"Either way, I'll make you louder next time,"

-  
Leaving Tsukishima's was rather awkward. His family had bought the lie that the two of you were studying. You left shortly after talking with them. By the time you made it home, everyone seemed to be asleep.

You had snuck into your house quietly, carefully shutting the door behind you. You made your way up the stairs and into your bedroom only to find Shoyo. He was laying on his stomach on your bed, reading a book.

"(Y/N)! About time, last time I checked it didn't take 3 hours to go get a jacket," he said as he sat up. He was in his usual Pajama's, a t-shirt, and boxers.

"Shoyo, what the fuck are you doing in here with no clothes? Get out," you grumbled as you walked over to him and attempted to pull him off.

"Stop (Y/N)!" he whined as he kicked at you. "I just wanted to make sure you got home, that's all."

"Okay, well I'm home now so get out," you demanded, pointing to your door.

"After you tell me what happened? You were gone for three hours!" he asked, sitting up on your bed. He put his book down, bookmarking it with a small slip of paper.

"Shoyo.. we just watched a movie, The Good Dinosaur. Now please get out," you said, huffing and puffing.

"Fine fine, good night," the tangerine boy grabbed his book and slipped off your bed.

After he had left, you started to get ready for bed. You put your school bag on your desk chair and changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. You slipped under your covers and reached over to grab your sweatshirt, the one you had left at Tsukishima's. Holding it up to your face, you could smell that it smelled like him. Then it hit you. You just made out with your brother's teammate. You had made out with Tsukishima.


	7. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟕 - 𝘚𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘸𝘣𝘦𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘔𝘪𝘭𝘬

╔═══════ ★ ═══════╗

𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟕

"𝘚𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘸𝘣𝘦𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘔𝘪𝘭𝘬"

╚═══════ ★ ═══════╝

\- 𝐅𝐫𝐢𝐝𝐚𝐲-

The next day was rough. You had spent most of your time worrying about the marks Tsukishima left all over your neck. You were constantly adjusting the collar and bow of your shirt. This caused you to be distracted in class since you were so worried about it. In the classes you had with Tsukishima you could hear him snickering each time you adjusted your shirt.

You even skipped lunch, too paranoid to bring attention to yourself. You were dreading for the day to end. With it being Friday, you just had to cover the marks for one day. Hopefully, by next week they would be gone, or at least mostly.

The bell rang, ending your last period of the day, and fortunately, nobody had mentioned anything to you so far. You made your way to practice, pulling out your VBC jacket from your bag. The collar of the jacket was enough to cover up your neck. You zipped it up and rushed off to practice.

Like every day so far, Kageyama was at the same vending machine, debating on which milk to get. You decided it couldn't hurt to get some as well, even though it wasn't your favorite.

You walked up to the setter, "Hey Kageyama."

He turned around, taking his focus off the milk to see who had called for his attention. "Oh hey (Y/N). You like milk too?" he asked. "I always have a hard time picking what to get."

"Oh, not usually," you chuckled softly. "Today just kinda seems like that type of day? You feel me?"

Kageyama stared at you, his brows furrowed in confusion. You shrunk your shoulders with embarrassment. Every day was a milk day to him. He shook his head and turned back to the machine. He punched in some numbers, paid, and out dropped some milk.

"You want one? I can pay, I don't mind," he offered, looking at you over his shoulder.

"Hmm, sure. Strawberry please?" you asked, peeping at the machine to see your options.

Kageyama nodded and did the same process before handing you a pink, strawberry carton. You thanked him and he picked up his gym bag. Together you made your way towards the gym. As you grew closer, you could hear faint yelling from inside. Both you and Kageyama looked at one another with a confused look.

"Is practice starting early today?" you asked, checking the time on your phone. You still had 20 minutes before practice officially started.

He shook his head, "No, I don't think so. Lets see what's up."

As you grew closer, you recognized the sound of your brother's high-pitched angry voice. You broke into a sprint, dropping your half-drank milk. This concerned you. Shoyo was almost never angry and when he was, he didn't typically yell like that. Even at home, he wasn't like that.

You turned down the walkway and jumped the stairs, landing in the doorway of the gym. Across the gym was Shoyo and Tsukishima. Depsite his height, Shoyo had Tsukishima pressed up against a wall, gripping onto his white t-shirt.

"Why would you kiss her? What are you trying to do? Get in her pants?" Shoyo spat as he attempted to get up in Tsukishima's face. His voice seemed strained as if he had been yelling already for an hour.

Tsukishima shoved the small boy off of him, nearly knocking him down. "Why the hell does it matter? She isn't you. Just because your twins doesn't mean she cant do what she wants."

"It matters because she is my sister and I don't want her screwing around with crappy guys like you!" Shoyo shouted, shoving the blonde boy again.

You ran over quickly, screaming their names but they both seemed to shut you out as if it was just the two of them in the world. By the time you were halfway across the gym, Shoyo was shoving Tsukishima over and over again. Tsukishima then grabbed Shoyo by the collar of his shirt, picking him up.

"Stop!" you cried out, grabbing onto the arms that dangled Shoyo, attempting to pull them down. "Please stop fighting."

As if he had been ripped back to reality, Tsukishima looked surprised to see you. Immediately, he let go of Shoyo's shirt, letting him drop. He looked you in the eye, his eyes full of anger and concern. Immediately you could feel your eyes starting to water and you let go of his arm and took off sprinting for the exit.

Once you were outside, you ran a little way along with the building before throwing yourself down into the grass. Your fingers wrapped around the grass as you sobbed. "I don't want them to fight. Why? Why?"

Your breaths were heavy and grew uncontrollable. You felt as if your mind was spinning, overthinking. You started to blame yourself for everything, even things that had nothing to do with the situation.

"Why didn't I just tell him?" your voice cracked as tears fell to the grass below you. "Why didn't I just tell him we kissed? Maybe they wouldn't be fighting."

You then sat up, leaning against the concrete wall, and closed your eyes. You took deep breaths in an attempt to get yourself together. By now your mascara had run down your face and your eyes were puffy.

"Why do I even like him?" you mumbled to yourself. "We just met and he doesn't even seem.. to care," your voice cracked again and you threw your head into your hands, pulling your knees to your chest. "If he did, he would have come out here."

You took another few minutes in silence to yourself, looking down at your shoes. You shut out the sounds of whispering girls as they walked by and even the voice that suddenly appeared beside you.

"(Y/N)?" the voice said again, causing you to look up to see Yamaguchi, one of Tsukishima's friends.

You looked away and quickly brought your sleeve up to your face, wiping away your tears. You heard the boy sit down beside you and grab your hand. You looked back over at him to see a soft smile on his face. "You okay?" he asked.

You shrugged your shoulders, "I think so," you paused, feeling your lip quiver as a lump grew in your throat. "No," you admitted before breaking out into a sob again.

Immediately you felt his arms wrap around you and you leaned into his side. It felt weird since you barely knew Yamaguchi, but it also felt safe.

"You wanna talk about it?" he whispered into your ear.

You sat up, pulling away from his side. "Im sure Tsukishima told you what happened between us." You glance over at him.

He nodded, looking off to the side. "That.. fight.. maybe have been my fault."

You shot him a 'What do you mean' look. "How?"

"Well, Tsukishima told me that you went to his place last night and that y'all kissed. I got a little too excited for him and said 'You kissed (Y/N)?' It just so happened to be that Shoyo walked in at the same time," he sighed, biting his lower lip.

"Oh. Please don't blame yourself. Im sure it was bound to happen, Shoyo finding out," you begged. "Im just upset because I think... I think I like Tsuki and I don't want them fighting in case.. anything happens. I doubt anything will but-"

"You think? You doubt it?" he stopped you, placing his hand on your upper arm. "(Y/N), he really likes you. He never flirts with anyone and he's been nonstop flirting with you. He doesn't shut up about you either... Shit, don't tell him I told you please."

You opened your mouth to say something but nothing came out. He liked you? Tsukishima Kei? The boy who seemed secluded to himself and like he hated everyone?

"Does he actually?" you asked curiously.

"Yea, he does. But I think you need to talk with your brother. Im not really sure how to put it, but I think he's upset you didn't tell him," he paused. "Im not sure what its like for him, but I know for me, I was upset when Tsukishima didn't tell me right away. I figured it out when I saw the hickeys on-"

"You saw them?" you asked panicking as you pulled up your jacket collar.

Yamaguchi chuckled, "Yea, it wasn't super noticeable though. I only noticed because Tsukishima was oddly happy today and I figured you had to do with it. Anyways, take all the time you need out here, practice is starting. Don't forget to consider talking with Shoyo."

Authors Note

This chapter is lowkey one of my favs so far. I hope yall like it as much as I do. Also hope you enjoyed the extra length.


	8. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟖 - 𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘐 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶

╔═══════ ★ ═══════╗

𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟖

"𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘐 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶"

╚═══════ ★ ═══════╝

It took you a few moments to mentally prepare yourself before heading back into the gym. From the moment you stepped in you could sense how awkward it felt. Tanaka and Noya were quiet, your brother seemed out of it and Tsukishima seemed way too into it. As you sat on the bench you watched the boys. They made many mistakes, way more than they usually did.

You noticed Tsukishima tried harder when it came to blocking Shoyo. He seemed more quick on his feet and accurate. It wasn't typical for Shoyo to get irritated but from afar you could tell he was gritting his teeth.

The boys had a break and Sugawara had walked up to you. He told you not to worry about cleaning up and to just take you and Shoyo home. You figured the word must've spread around because everyone seemed uneasy and cautious around Tsukishima.

To pass time, you worked on clearing your emails and some simple homework you could do on your phone. The boys had finished up and stretched in silence. Normally they'd all be chattering amongst themselves loudly. Today was not the case. It was as dead as it could be.

Shoyo didn't even say anything to you when you waited for him by the door. He had walked past you and continued down the school walkway. You jogged to catch up with him and even then, he stayed silent. This stayed this way all the way until you were a few minutes into the walk home.

"Shoyo," you started, grabbing his arm which he snatched away. "Sho. Please this isn't like you, at all."

"Yea and it isn't like you to keep things from me or to lie to me," he snapped back and continued to walk home. He clutched onto his bag tightly, not seeming to care if you followed.

You quickly walked up to him, grabbing onto his bag. "Please just listen," you pleaded. "Just stop and hear me out."

The ginger-haired boy then stopped in his tracks, turning to face you. He didn't have his typical happy appearance.

"Listen. I'm sorry I didn't tell you last night. I didn't know how you would take it. I was worried that you'd be mad at me. I just... I don't like you being mad at me Sho. You never get mad and I was scared you would. Plus.." you hesitate, twirling your fingers. "I have feelings for him."

Surprisingly his face illuminated into a smile, almost as if he turned back into his regular self. The smile was short lived and ended moments after. "That's kind of why I was mad. I was mad because you didn't tell me and.. I was worried because I first heard about it from Tsukishima and Yamaguchi."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," you frowned.

"It's okay. I'm fine if you like him just be careful. You're my sister and I don't want anything to happen. Even though you didn't tell me earlier, I'm glad you told me," he giggled, giving you a hug.

"Well.. is it okay If i go to his house? I need to talk to him after.. your fight," you asked.

"Yea.. just.. don't come home with more of those," he pointed to your neck, covering his mouth with his other hand in attempt to hide his giggle.

"Pfft, I won't. I'll see you soon, bye Shoyo. I love you," you said before turning around to head towards Tsukishima's.

-

Tsukishima's hand ran through your hair gently as you snuggled up beside him. You were in his room, on his bed watching another movie. He had his arm around you as you leaned against him.

When you first arrived, Tsukishima had the similar attitude of your brother, grumpy and pissed. It took only a few minutes but you were able to cheer him up. The two of you had talked about the fight and why Shoyo was so angry.

You learned that Tsukishima was angry due to the fact that Shoyo had quite bold accusations. Apparently he had accused him of more than just 'trying to get in her pants'. It didn't surprise you.

"Are you comfy?" Tsukishima whispered softly, careful not to disrupt your attention from the movie.

"Hmmm, I wanna lay down. Can I?" you asked, sitting up and looking around for a pillow.

Tsukishima nodded, he handed you his pillow and a throw blanket. You put the pillow down and laid down. You pulled the blanket up under your chin and made yourself comfy before turning to look at Tsukishima.

"Lay with me," you mumbled, stretching your arm out to touch his face.

"How?" he asked. "Spoon?"

You nodded your head up and down quickly with a smile, scooting over to give him space. You felt the mattress behind you sink as he filled the space behind you. He then snuggled up against you and wrapped his arm around you.

This. This felt different. It felt safe. It felt comfy. You suddenly felt as if you could comfortably fall asleep and sleep forever. You felt happy and at peace. You loved the way his strong arms wrapped around you and the way his cold fingers intertwined with yours.

"This is nice," you heard from behind you. His thumb rubbed small circles on your hand.

"Yea, I like it.. I like you a lot," you responded, flipping over to face him. You gave him a soft smile, admiring the sleepy expression he had. You reached your hand up and brushed back his hair, gently pushing it off from his face.

"I think I really like you too," he said as his cheeks flushed a bright red. He looked at you sleepily as if he could pass out any second. "(Y/N)... do you want to make it official? Do you want me to my girlfriend?"

You immediately smile and cup his cheek. You pull him towards you and leave a kiss on his lips. A smile forms on his face as you pull away.

"Yes, of course I do Tsuki. I do want to be your girlfriend."


	9. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟗 - 𝘓𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘺

╔═══════ ★ ═══════╗

𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟗

"𝘓𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘺"

╚═══════ ★ ═══════╝

\- 𝐅𝐫𝐢𝐝𝐚𝐲 -

It's been about 4 months since you and Tsukishima made it official. At first, it was super weird for the team. They made things awkward, made fun of Tsukishima, made fun of you, and more. Eventually, things died down and the team got used to you and Tsukishima. The two of you had decided to keep the affection around them to a minimum. For you, you felt as if it was rude and Tsukishima didn't like PDA near the team. Around school, he didn't care at all.

Often you would find notes and mini gifts in your locker, all from Tsukishima. You never caught him doing it and it always left you wondering when he found the time to do so. You figured Yamaguchi helped him out from time to time.

So far, Tsukishima's family liked you and yours liked him. Occasionally your family's would get together for lunch or dinner. It worked out fine, especially with Shoyo. Your brother knew when times were okay to be around you and when not to be. You always thanked him for it.

Every night when you got home from being with Tsukishima, Shoyo demanded to know every detail. It had become a habit for you both to run to his room with popcorn and to spill all the details. This helped bring the two of you closer as you laughed from embarrassment to venting about anything. Shoyo was your biggest supporter when it came to you and Tsukishima.

Of course it wasn't always sunshine and rainbows, every now and then there would be an argument but Tsukishima was mature enough for it. He always was willing to talk things out and to handle things seriously.

Through it all, Shoyo was there for you. He would often check in on you to see how you were doing. Anytime he suspected you lied, he watched a movie with you. On times when he found you crying he would grab your favorite snacks and try to comfort you.

The news was a rather shocker to the school as well. At first people would gossip snd whisper to friends as y'all walked by. By now, nobody seemed to care. At lunch you still ate with the other boys. You and the boys had grown closer, teasing one another out of love.

There you were now, eating with the boys. The team had decided to get dinner, the night before a practice game. You had tagged along and joined them. As typical, they were pretty loud, the most chaotic being Sugawara, Tanaka and Noya.

Often Daichi told them to hush and when they didn't, Kageyama told them to stop. Kageyama treated you differently than he did Shoyo. He was nicer to you and even had a few genuine conversations with him. Sometimes before practices he'd offer you some milk.

"We're gonna crush Aoba Johsai right?" asked Shoyo has he sat back in his chair, playing with his straw.

"Hell yea we are. We're gonna show them what a comeback Karasuno has made!" exclaimed Tanaka who fist bumped your brother.

"I think we have a good chance but we still have to be realistic," added Daichi. "You better not forget what we discussed over night."

"Pfft, Shoyo probably would forget. Pea brain," laughed Kageyama.

"Pea brain? Just because i'm small doesn't mean my brain is too!! Banana brain, baka!" Hinata retorted, yelling across the table.

You rolled your eyes, turned to Tsukishima who sat beside you. You leaned your head against his shoulder and looked up at him.

"You think y'all can beat Aoba Johsai?" you asked, reaching up to brush dirt off his face.

"Mhm, that's if we can improve our defense," he replied. "They have a really good setter named Oikawa. His serves are insane."

"Not as a good as my serves," Yamaguchi added through a mouthful of chips. "I bet I could score more points this match than he ever has in his life."

"That's pretty.. bold of you to say," chipped in Nishinoya. He had turned his attention away from the others. "He's pretty good from what I've seen. Not to mention, cocky as hell."

"Dumbass," you laughed. "He's joking."

"Oh, I knew that," Nishinoya replied before turning away in embarrassment.

"Imagine being a 2nd year and unable to recognize a joke," you heard Tsukishima add.

"Hey! Chill Kei. Be nice," you snapped, flicking his nose.

"Fine fine," he grumbled before grabbing another chip. "I'll stop for you."

-

"So, are you going to be there tomorrow?" Tsukishima asked once you stepped out the restaurant together.

You sigh, "Kei, I'm the manager. I don't have much of a choice."

"Would you still go even if you weren't?" he intrigued.

"I'm not sure. Volleyball is how I met you. So, maybe, maybe not. It depends on whether or or Shoyo would've done volleyball," you explained. "If he would've done it, i'd be there but only because half the time i'm forced it."

"Ahh, I see. Well, I'd find a way to you,"Tsukishima said, pulling you close to him. He held you against his chest and you could hear his heartbeat.

"I'd find a way to you too," you mumbled, wrapping your arms around his back.

You both stayed like that for a while and Tsukishima rested his chin on your head. You listened to the sound of his heart beat. You didn't want it to stop. It gave you comfort. The sound of what was keeping him alive, keeping him with you. You loved it.

"So you'll be there?" Tsukishima whispered, hugging you tightly when he spoke.

You nodded, "Yea yea, of course. I'll be screaming your name, cheering you on."

"Hmm okay. Well, we should probably get going. I don't wanna keep Shoyo waiting,"  
Tsukishima said as he pulled away, placing a kiss on your forehead. He looked down at you, smiling softly. "I love you," Tsukishima said tuckering ur hair behind ur ear.

"And I love you," you replied, grabbing his hand before it pulled away. "I'll see you tomorrow."

You stepped back, still holding onto his hand before letting it slip away as you walked off towards Shoyo. He was waiting respectfully  
by your bikes, sitting on his phone.

"Hey (Y/N)," he said as you walked up, still looking down at his phone.

"Hmm?" you responded.

He looked up at you, his eyes were watery but they gleamed with happiness. "You're lucky to have that you know?"


	10. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟏𝟎 - 𝘗𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘴𝘴

╔═══════ ★ ═══════╗

𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟏𝟎

"𝘗𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘴𝘴"

╚═══════ ★ ═══════╝

\- 𝐒𝐚𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐝𝐚𝐲 -

Come on Kei, you thought to yourself as your boyfriend stood in the front row on the court. Today Karasuno had a practice match against Aoba Johsai. So far they weren't doing too well. The first set had already been lost to the opposing team and the second set was close. It continued to go back and forth. Meanwhile, your brother was determined to win and kept trying and trying.

This team was difficult. They had a great offense and defense. Of course, Karasuno did as well, but this team was interesting. They had amazing coordination. Although it was a practice match, the entire time you felt nervous and paranoid. You knew it didn't mean much but you wanted the boys to win. You hoped they would take this set and the next.

Tsukishima managed to score a few points with blocks and Shoyo managed to score with some spikes. You were proud of them both.

The game continued and a tall boy from Aoba Johsai served the ball, sending it straight at Daichi who managed to receive it.

"Nice receive!" shouted multiple of the boys, including the ones who weren't playing.

Kageyama set the ball towards Asahi who managed to spike it onto the floor, scoring against Aoba Johsai.

"Nice one Asahi!" cheered the team. The score was now 24-23, Aoba Johsai in the lead. If they could score once more, they might have a chance of winning. Right now, their chances were slim, very slim.

It was now Karasuno's serve and they subbed in Yamaguchi, the pinch server. You could easily tell he was nervous. His body was shaky and he was biting his lower lip, his eyes were filled with worry. From the second the whistle blew, he moved quickly and did a jump serve. The ball flew towards the net, heading towards the top. It hit the top and started to fall towards the floor. Nishinoya jumped at it, arms out.

Thump. He missed.

Everyone stared at the ball and back at Yamaguchi, mostly in shock. Yamaguchi's face was red with embarrassment. You could even feel the lump he had in his throat as he tried not to burst into tears. His mouth was agape as he stood there, shakier than ever.

Aoba Johsai then burst out into cheers and Yamaguchi's knees buckled out from underneath him. He fell to the ground, head in his hands as the other team members looked around.

You jumped up from the bench, not caring about Coach Ukai telling you to stay. You ran to Yamaguchi, sat down beside him and grabbed his hand. He supported you a few months ago and he probably needed someone now.

"Yams," you said, grabbing his shoulders to try snd sit him up. "Yamaguchi, look at me."

The freckled boy looked up, his eyes teary. He stared at you, his lower lip puckered as he fought back the tears. His gaze pulled away from you as he looked off to the side.

"It's okay, it's okay," you pulled him into a hug, resting your chin in the crook of his neck. "It's okay. Things happen for a reason. It's only the start of the season still."

"I lost it. I'm the reason we lost," his voice cracked and his arms squeezed around you tightly. You could feel your shoulder growing wet as he pressed his head against it.

"No your not. Everyone made mistakes today, I took notes. You did what you could and I'm proud of you. Wipe away your tears, get up, and go over. It's time for the ending procedure," you whispered into his ear.

He looked at you and wiped under his eyes, taking a deep breath. He shook his head and stood up, offering you a hand to assist you. You walked off the court and sat down by Coach Ukai and Takeda. They both gave you weird looks but you ignored them.

You watched as the boys lined up along the net and thanked Aoba Johsai for the game. They then gathered up around the bench to hear a word from Coach Ukai. They all looked nervous and worried, except for Shoyo who looked excited.

"You all put up a good fight. I couldn't have expected more," he paused. "But you all have a lot of work to do which we will discuss further at practice tomorrow. Stretch up so we can go home."

The boys bowed and walked off to do their stretches in silence. You began to pack the team's items, putting up the water bottles, and packing your things. You sat down, looking into your notes.

You suddenly felt arms from behind you wrap around you. You look back to see Tsukishima who places a kiss on your cheek. You smile and put your notebook down, standing up.

"Hello princess," he smiled softly before kissing you again as he pulled you closer to him.

You pushed him away gently, "Kei! You're all sweaty!"

"Yea, I get you like that in bed but I still hug you afterwards," he smirked, pulling you against him again.

You rolled your eyes and reached up to push his glasses up. "I know y'all lost but good job today handsome. I'm proud of you."

"I guess I did alright," he admitted. "You know what would make it better?"

"What?" you asked, worried about what he might say.

"Come over tonight," he said as he brushed back your hair.

You chuckled, "what for?"

"Maybe for.. a bit more of this," he whispered before he pressed his lips against yours and pushed his tongue inside your mouth. His thumb slipped under your shirt, touching the skin on your back. You were caught by surprise but went along with it, loving his touch.

"Hey hey break it up!" yelled Sugawara before his body slammed into Tsukishima. You giggled softly, covering your mouth with your hand. You watched as Sugawara smacked Tsukishima on the head, bickering with him.

"(Y/N)! Let's go!" called Shoyo from the gym lobby entrance.

You looked over at Tsukishima and blew him a kiss, waving goodbye. You walked over to the bench and picked up your bag before walking over to Shoyo.

"You an Tsuki get sooo touchy you know?" Shoyo commented once you were near him.

"I mean.. I can't help it, look at him," you say as you look back to find Tsukishima.

This time, it's different. He's with someone else, talking with them. It's a girl and she stood very close to him.


	11. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟏𝟏 - 𝘏𝘦𝘳𝘤𝘶𝘭𝘦𝘴

╔═══════ ★ ═══════╗

𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟏𝟏

"𝘏𝘦𝘳𝘤𝘶𝘭𝘦𝘴"

╚═══════ ★ ═══════╝

As you and had Shoyo left the gym, you kept glancing back to get a better look at the girl. She was short and had dark brown hair. She was giggling and held her hands behind her back.

"Shoyo," you called out. "Who was that girl talking to Tsukishima?" you asked once you were outside.

You glanced over at him to see his eyes glued to his phone, a soft smile on his face. His gaze didn't change and he seemed not to hear you. You smacked him on the back, bringing him back to reality.

"Hey! What was that for!" he yelled at his rubbed his back.

"I asked you a question. Do you know who that girl was? Talking to Tsuki?"

"Hmm, no. Just ask him about it later."

-

You sighed as you looked into your foggy bathroom mirror. You had just gotten out of a nice long shower. You leaned towards the mirror and wiped away the fog. You grabbed your face lotion and rubbed it on gently.

"Are you done yet?" called Shoyo from the hall.

You rolled your eyes, "Yeah, Im coming out." You walked out, already wearing your sleepwear. You felt exhausted and wanted to facetime Tsukishima and sleep.

"You are soooo slow," the short boy grumbled as he shut the bathroom door behind him.

You walked into your room and plopped down onto your bed. Turning over, you grabbed your phone and texted Tsukishima.

𝐘𝐨𝐮

Hello, my love.

No response. Not even after 10 minutes. That was unusual for Tsukishima, especially around this time. Typically he was in bed or resting. You put down your phone, resting it beside your head and looked up at the ceiling.

Did something happen with that girl? You couldn't help but wonder. She seemed to know him pretty well and he didn't seem to mind talking with her. Well, at least that's what you picked up on.

-

You had woken up to your brother banging on your door, yelling at you to get up. With a groan, you sat up, looking around sleepily. You must've passed out last night, too tired to even get under the covers.

"(Y/N)! Get up! I wanna go for a jog and you are going with me!" yelled Shoyo from outside your room. "Dont make me come in there!"

"Im up! Im up!" you snapped back, slipping out of your bed to put on some workout clothes. Although you felt exhausted, you knew once you got moving you wold be fine. You switched out of your PJs and put on some shorts and t-shirt. You tied your hair into a ponytail before walking out of your room.

Shoyo stood in the hall, completely ready to go. "Im ready! Come on. Did you forget you said you would run with me today?"

"Yea, sorry," you apologized as you both walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Your mother had miso soup and steamed rice ready.

"Make sure you both eat some before going, at least a little something," she encouraged as she slipped out the front door, leaving for work.

You both ate small portions of the breakfast, not wanting to throw up and before long, you were both running, side by side. Today was supposed to be an easy pace, nothing too fast, nothing too hard. You ran on the sidewalk, feeling the wind kiss your cheeks and the sun shine onto your skin. It was a perfect day. There was the occasional breeze, yet the sun kept you warm. Physically and mentally, you felt great about today's run. Your legs weren't tired and your lungs felt strong.

You passed a few houses before turning onto a dirt trail that led into a forest. Immediately, you could feel the change of air. It was more humid, but not terrible. You could smell the flowers and trees around you as you both ran into the trail. Careful not to fall, your eyes scanned ahead of you, cautious for roots.

You both ran in silence, deep in your own thoughts. To you, running was the time for yourself. It was the chance you had to think and embrace yourself. It was your 'me time'. You loved it, even though sometimes it was hard, you still loved every bit of it.

Looking down at your running watch, you could see you were about a mile in, almost out of the trail and back onto the sidewalk. You were pushing up a small hill until out of the corner of your eye you saw a flash of orange. Dust flew up everywhere as Shoyo tripped under his own feet, collapsing onto the ground.

You stopped immediately, jogging over to him as he laid there. "Ow," he said calmly once you reached him.

"Shoyo," you rolled your eyes. "Be careful, are you okay?"

He sat up, looking at the scrapes on his hands and knees. "Yeah, its just a few cuts, we got about half a mile left, I can finish the run."

You helped Shoyo to his feet and together you exited the trail and got back onto the sidewalk. It wasn't long until you reached home.

You put your hands behind your head as you took a moment to catch your breath while Shoyo did the same. As always, you both sprinted the last 400 meters. It was a fun little competition between the two of you.

"Hey, are you doing anything with Tsuki today?" Shoyo asked, still trying to catch his breath.

Tsuki! You had completely forgotten about last night. You didn't even check for a text when you woke up. Normally for runs, you'd leave your phone at home and Shoyo would carry his. None of the shorts you owned had any pockets.

"Oh, I don't know. I haven't heard from him since the game," you replied as you sat down, leaning back on your hands.

"Really? Maybe something happened with that girl. I told you he wasn't any good (Y/N)," Shoyo said, making a face.

"He wouldn't, I know he wouldn't," you snapped, flicking a pebble at Shoyo's head. "Im gonna go see if he replied, I'll be back."

You got up and went inside and headed towards your room. Your phone was in the same spot as last night, not on the charger. Picking it up, you still found no response from Tsukishima. Even more strange, he always texted you good morning, no matter what.

With a scoff, you threw your phone back down and jogged back down the stairs off to head back outside.

"No reply yet," you yelled as you stepped foot outside. "I don't know why."

"Stop worrying about it. Hes a stupid boy (Y/N) and boys are a waste of time. Lets do something to take your mind off it?" Shoyo suggested.

"Like what?" you asked. "We just ran so i'm tired."

"We haven't seen a movie in a while. We could watch Hercules?" he suggested, standing up. "You can have the comfy blanket too if you want."

You stared at your brother until a smile broke out of your face. You raced to hug him, making him jump. You arms wrapped around his neck.

"Shoyo, your the best," you pulled back and smiled.

"Well, I'm not gonna sit around while a boy is making you unhappy, especially him. Come on, lets go." he said as you both walked inside.

-

"I love this part," Shoyo mumbled as he shoved popcorn into his mouth. "Meg singing here is so good."

You nodded in agreement as your eyes were glued onto the TV screen. The two of you sat on Shoyo's bed, watching Hercules. You were wrapped in Shoyo's fuzzy blanket as you ate popcorn with him.

On-screen a girl was singing in a garden, talking about love. You knew all the lyrics and so did Shoyo. Sometimes the two of you would duet it out and sometimes you would just watch.

You were so focused onto the scene, you didn't hear the ping sound of your phone going off until Shoyo elbowed you. You picked up your phone to see a text some Tsukishima.

𝐓𝐬𝐮𝐤𝐢

Hey sorry. Some stuff with my ex came up. Nothing to worry abt tho. Wyd?

You stared at the text, your eyebrows scrunching with confusion. How is it nothing to worry about if you took hours to answer? What were you doing? Why are you acting like it's no big deal?


	12. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟏𝟐 - 𝘞𝘢𝘪𝘵

╔═══════ ★ ═══════╗

𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟏𝟐

"𝘞𝘢𝘪𝘵"

╚═══════ ★ ═══════╝

\- 𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐚𝐲 -

"(Y/N). Did he reply?" Shoyo asked as his hand rested on your knee. You had been so deep in your own thoughts you didn't realize that he had paused the movie. He was now right beside you, his eyes full of concern.

You nodded, clearing your throat, "Yea actually. Look at what he said."

Shoyo took your phone from your hands and his eyes scanned over the text. His mouth opened with shock, looking up at you with confusion.

"Why he is just pushing it off like that? You deserve a full explanation," Shoyo grumbled, passing you your phone back.

You shrugged your shoulders, "I don't know Shoyo. I don't know what to think about it."

"Pfft," Shoyo scoffed. "You know what I think about it?" He then held up his hand in the middle figure gesture, a sly grin on his face. "Fuck him."

You gasped at the words, eyes widened. Never once in your life had you heard Shoyo curse. "You just-"

"I know I know. I don't like to but.. this case is different," he explained. "Just don't tell mom!"

"I won't, but let's hold off from that. I want to see what's up."

You looked back down at your phone and stared at the text again, reading it over and over. Some stuff with my ex. You tilted your head back with a sigh.

What am I gonna say? Do I ask him to discuss it later? Do I ask about it now? You pondered. You let out a loud groan of frustration before quickly sending Tsuki a text, not hesitating about it.

𝐲𝐨𝐮

what stuff?

𝐭𝐬𝐮𝐤𝐢

its a bit difficult to explain over text. ill explain next time we are together. its nothing bad tho, i promise

𝐲𝐨𝐮

then how come you took forever to reply? even before bed, you didnt text

𝐭𝐬𝐮𝐤𝐢

(y/n), as i said, its nothing bad, just trust me. ill explain everything again once i see you.

𝐲𝐨𝐮

fine. lets do something after school tomorrow.

𝐭𝐬𝐮𝐤𝐢

like what?

𝐲𝐨𝐮

lets discuss the thing about ur ex and get take out.

𝐭𝐬𝐮𝐤𝐢

alr, sounds good. we can discuss time and stuff tmrw.

-

You sighed as you walked towards your locker. The day seemed to drag on forever and you felt exhausted. First period's classroom was so hot, you thought you were going to die. As if that wasn't bad enough, the professor seemed sluggish and was monotone the entire time. Second period was even worse. You had a test that you had completely forgotten about and didn't study for. During the entire test, you couldn't even focus, making it more difficult to try to answer the questions. 

All morning so far you couldn't help but think of Tsukishima. The way he pushed his glasses up, the way he almost always had a serious face, the kisses he left all over your body. It was as if it was the only thing you could think of. It didn't help that you had plans with him after school.

Once you reached your locker, you turned the small numbers, entering the code. The lock came loose and you unhooked it, opening your locker door. You put down your first and second period textbooks and grabbed 2 others. Suddenly, you felt a tug on your hair. Turning around, you found Tsukishima standing behind you.

"You didn't wait for me," he complained, a frown on his face.

"Hmph, well you're making me wait for an explanation," you shot back, turning back around towards your locker.

"(Y/n)," he said, dragging out the end of your name. "I told you, everything will be explained later tonight," he reminded you as he placed his chin on your head. His strong arms wrapped around you from behind.

Every time you felt his touch you seemed to grow weak. Your "defense" always lowered and you relaxed. It was as if it was magic. His fingertips could graze over your face and you felt as if you might just collapse.

With a soft smile, you grabbed his hand and brought it to your lips, placing a soft kiss. You leaned your head against his arm, savoring the short moment.

"I know. Just... I feel nervous about it," you whispered.

Tsukishima moved his head to the crook of your neck, trying to get a look at your face. "It's nothing to worry about princess. I promise."

You decided you had to trust him. Besides, what was the point of having a boyfriend you couldn't trust? Although there was a small part of you deep down that was uneasy, you knew you had to put your trust in him. So you did.

"Okay. I trust you," you whispered. Tsukshima's hand reached up, grabbing your chin and moving your head so you would face him. He stared at you and although his facial expression held no emotion, you could see it in his eyes. You could see the happiness and love within them.

He suddenly broke out into a small chuckle. "Come on Princess. We don't want to be late for third period." He pulled away, grabbed your textbooks, and closed your locker door.

Together you both walked into the classroom, taking your seats. Third period, fortunately, went by quickly. The entire time you and Tsukishima had exchanged notes. You shoved the notes that made your heart flutter into your pocket, saving them for later. Surprisingly, the professor didn't seem to notice your flushed cheeks and passing back and forth between you two.

"(Y/N) love. I have to leave school early," Tsukishima stopped you in the hall as you made your way to the cafeteria. "I have a haircut appointment, long overdue. The salon closes before school ends so."

You frowned, grabbing his hand. "I don't want you to go though. My day was just starting to get better because of you."

Tsukishima cupped your hand with both of his. You could feel how glassy they felt. They were cold and stiff. Callouses were all around the base of his fingers. His eyes looked into yours and his lips were pressed into a partial smile.

"It's okay, I'll see you in a few hours."


	13. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟏𝟑 - 𝘚𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥'𝘷𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘯

╔═══════ ★ ═══════╗

𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟏𝟑

"𝘚𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥'𝘷𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘯"

╚═══════ ★ ═══════╝

Authors Note: Hello! This chapter has music with it! It is 100% up to you whether you play it or not! I wouldn't start it when you start this chapter but when it says "Que music". I'll link the playlist (4 songs) here and when it says "Que music". https://spoti.fi/36IP9nN

You knocked on Tsuki's front door, holding a bag of take-out from In and Out. You had picked up dinner for the two of you, getting Tsuki's favorite along with yours. Your stomach felt as if it was being twisted from inside and you felt nauseous.

Before you had left, Shoyo made things worse. He had paced back and forth in your room, listing all the possibilities of the situation. Although he listed good possibilities like a surprise gift, all you could think about were the worst ones. What if he found someone else? What if he didn't love you anymore? Your mind ran wild all afternoon and now it was even worse.

Part of you wanted to run away and avoid the situation, but the other part of you kept you glued to the floor, desperate to know what was going on. A few moments passed and still nothing. It was rather unusual for Tsuki to take this long.

With a deep breath, you reached to knock again but the door opened to reveal Tsuki standing there. He smiled at you and pulled you into a hug, crushing the take out in the process.

"(Y/N)!" he exclaimed as he pulled back, grabbing your shoulders. "You're here!"

You rolled your eyes and chuckled. "Yes, love. I texted you... did you not get it?"

"I did I did. Im just happy to see you," he explained as he stepped out of the doorway. "Come on, let's go eat."

You followed him into his house, kicking off your shoes into their regular spot. As he turned to lock the door you sprinted to the dining table and put down the bag. Immediately you took out the food, desperate to eat in hopes to forget the reason you came here. Sometimes eating eased your anxiety and sometimes it made it worse.

"Hungry much?" Tsuki teased as he walked over, grabbing his food from the bag. He had gotten a double cheese burger with a medium fry.

"Youff tookf forefer to open the dfoor," you said through a mouthful of fries.

"I was taking a shit, not my fault you came at that moment," he partially joked, giving you a playful look.

You smiled at him and took a bite of your burger. As you ate, the two of you talk about your days. You complained about how one of your classes has a huge upcoming project. As he discussed his day, you couldn't help but notice his hair looked as if it didn't change. You decided to forget about it and mention it later.

After you both finish eating he threw away the trash and you wiped down the table. Tsukishima filled him with a cup of water before he took you to his room.

Walking in, you sat on his bed and made yourself comfy. He did the same and wrapped a blanket around the two of you. "Kei... I thought you were going to get a haircut."

You noticed he tensed up and relaxed quickly after. His eyes darted off, looking away from yours. "About that... I was going to mention it when we had our talk."

"Well I wanna talk about it," you mumbled, biting the inside of your cheek.

Tsuki sat up and pulled his knees to his chest. "Okay... Well, that girl you saw? That was my ex, Minori. I had no idea she was there and apparently she was there to watch her boyfriend, Hajime Iwaizumi, from Aoba Johsai. She came up to me to say hey and she invited me to dinner-"

"She invited you to dinner?" you asked sharply, your brow furrowed.

"Yes, just let me finish love. She invited me to join her and some of her friends, including Iwaizumi. I didn't realize it, but my phone was dead so that's why I didn't reply the entire night."

"Kei, if your phone was dead my texts wouldn't have gone through. You're lying," you pointed out, feeling your stomach drop. Why was he lying?

He stared at you as if you had punched him in the gut. His mouth was slightly agape and his eyes looked concerned. "Okay, I didn't reply because I... I didn't know how."

"Wait a minute.. you didn't know how to reply?" you questioned, getting off his bed and standing up. "You didn't know how to tell me you were out eating? Or that you would get back to me later?"

"(Y/N) I-"

"No. I don't understand why you couldn't just tell me you would reply later or why you didn't when you got home," you interrupted, raising your voice.

"I just didn't want you to get upset or mad. I figured you would've, I mean look at you right now," he responded, throwing his hands up.

"Look at me right now? Kei, I'm pissed because One, I just found out you ignored me. Two, you had the audacity to go."

"Can you please let me finish?" he asked with a frustrated tone. "You're not giving me a chance!"

You nodded your head, waiting for him to explain the rest of the situation.

"Well after dinner, she invited me back to her house to reconnect. I went and all we did was talk, I promise," he explained, his more stern than before.

"I still don't understand why you didn't text me before you went to sleep. I want the truth Kei. I want to know what happened. You didn't answer until the day after."

"Im not lying! I fell asleep there on her couch. She-"

"Really? You sound so full of crap right now. Why would you even go there?"

"To reconnect!"

"You couldn't just reconnect over the phone?"

"I... I don't know... Look, she and I used to be really good friends and I miss having that friendship with her," he explained, rubbing his temples. You could tell he was frustrated and for a different reason.

"Then why don't you just go crawling back to her if you miss so much that you don't answer your girlfriend."

"I didn't answer you because I knew you would be a bitch about all of this!" he snapped.

You froze in place, staring at him. You felt your cheeks get wet as your lower lip trembled. Bitch. Is that really what I am to him?

"(Y/N), Im sorry, I-"

You ran out of his room and down the stairs, a small groan escaped your mouth before tears ran down your cheeks. As you slipped on your shoes you could tell your breathing was starting to go out of control. Slamming the door behind you, you started to sob. You gasped for breath as you started to run home.

You pulled your phone from your pocket and dialed a number in which your call was answered quickly. "Shoyo! Shoyo!" you sobbed.

" (Y/N)? What's wrong?" your brother said through the phone.

"Screw him, you were right. You were right," you responded. You could feel your chest growing tight with pain as you struggled to catch your breath.

"Breathe, please breathe. Where are you?" he replied.

"Im walking home, I'll explain everything once I get home."

\- ( Que music https://spoti.fi/36IP9nN )-

"He really called you that?" Shoyo said as you both sat on the floor in your room. He had his hands in your hair, running his fingers through it. He sat up as you rested your head on his lap. You were much calmer now but still sniffly.

You nodded your head, "yea even after all that... I don't really wanna talk about it anymore. It's already bad enough that it keeps replaying in my head."

"Hmm, well come on, let's take your mind off of it. We can go watch TV and I'll make you cookies," Shoyo said, giving you a chance to get up.

You giggled and smiled softly to yourself. He knew you best. Cookies were sentimental to the two of you. Every Friday when you were younger you would bake cookies together, mostly sugar cookies.

"Okay," you said and got up. You grabbed your blanket off your bed and walked out of your room and headed downstairs to the living room. You laid down on the couch and wrapped your blanket around you.

For a few moments, you flipped through the channels. Unable to find anything, you put on the news. Although it wasn't your favorite thing to watch, you liked to be up to date on things. You picked up your phone and flipped through Instagram, listing to the tv as you did.

You came across a post by Sugawara, it was him at the lake, posing with a small dog. The caption read, 'This is where I am when Im not playing volleyball.' You chuckled at the caption. "Hey, I didn't know Sugawara had a dog or liked going to the lake," you called out to Shoyo.

"Really? I knew he had a dog but he didn't strike me as a lake type of guy."

You went back to scrolling and this time you flipped through Instagram stories. You saw Tsukishima had a post on his story and it was a picture of you and him. It was from a few weeks ago when you both went to get boba. He had his arms wrapped around you from behind and his face was pressed against yours as you held up your bobas. There was text on it that said 'Missing her a lil extra today.' It was posted a few hours ago, right around lunchtime at school.

You sighed and turned off your phone, looking up at the ceiling. Was I too much on him? I should've calmed down and let him explain everything... but I still don't understand. Why couldn't he just text me? Why did he go to her place? What if he-

"How many cookies do you want?" Shoyo interrupted your thoughts as he yelled from the kitchen. You could smell them from the couch and your mouth instantly watered.

"I'll start with four. Could you get me some water while you're at it?" you asked.

"Yup!" Shoyo responded and within a few minutes, he was in the living room with cookies and water. He sat on the floor, his back against the couch.

You picked up your phone again as you ate and went onto Snapchat, looking through your memories. A small smile formed on your face as you passed by multiple pictures and videos of Tsukishima. There was one that you stared at for a few minutes. It was a picture of him kissing your cheek as your eyes were closed in laughter. I wanna tell him im sorry... maybe if I hadn't gotten all mad and let him speak.. maybe he wouldn't have gotten mad.

You swiped out of the picture and continued going through your memories, finding videos of you and the team. You played one aloud and it was a front faced video on Shoyo. 'Hi (Y/N)'s snap! It's me Shoyo and Tsuki!' The camera turned to show the tall blonde boy. 'Get that out of my face before I break your arms,' you heard Tsuki grumble. You laughed softly as you hear yourself in the video, screaming at Shoyo for your phone back.

Now that you thought about it, you were quite blessed. Things so far had been good with Tsukishima except for the recent incident. His family liked you and yours liked him. Shoyo and Tsuki had developed a stronger friendship over the past few months which surprised you. If it weren't for Shoyo and Tsukishima, you wouldn't have new friends like the Karasuno boys. You didn't want to lose that. Hopefully, this whole thing would blow over.

You then noticed the TV volume had been turned up by Shoyo who couldn't take his eyes off the TV. You looked up and read the words 'Breaking News: Terrible car crash on 51st Main Street. Traffic is drastically slowed.'

A lady appeared on the screen, microphone in hand. "Good evening everyone. We have here what appears to be a rather terrible car accident." The camera then switched to reveal two cars that were rammed into one another. One was completely crushed while the other had the driver's side completely crushed in. Something about the second car seemed weird. You recognized it.

"Shoyo pause it," you said as you sat up, leaning closer to the TV.

He immediately paused it, freezing the smoking cars in place. "Why? We cant drive so im not worried about traffic."

You ignored his question and picked up your phone. You flipped through your pictures quickly until you found the one you were looking for. No, it cant be. You looked at a picture on your phone back to the TV, comparing the two images.

"Play it," you demanded and the tv began to play again. The camera circled the accident, showing both cars fully. That's when you saw it. "No, no, no."

Shoyo looked up at you confusingly, trying to figure out what was going on. "Both victims are under the age of 20. One has been pronounced dead, while the other suffers non-threatening injuries. We are unable to release any more info at this time," continued the lady.

Your heart dropped. That was Tsukishima's car. Although he couldn't drive yet, it was an early gift from his parents. You knew it was his for sure. The car on the news had a sticker that said 'Karasuno VBC K.T'. You started to hyperventilate, your eyes widened in shock. You fell backward on the couch, resting your hand on your chest. You couldn't even hear Shoyo calling out for you until he put his face in front of you.

"What's going on??" he asked, grabbing your shoulders. "(Y/N), your scaring me what's going on?"

"T-That's Kei's car," your voice cracked as you burst out into tears. You couldn't breathe. Your breaths were all over the place and weren't steady at all. The world around you seemed to spin as the sentence played over and over in your head.

'One pronounced dead. One pronounced dead. One pronounced dead.' You stood up, dropping your cookies and blanket onto the floor as you made your way to the front door. You walked outside, trying your best to catch your breath. How stupid is he? Why would he drive angry? Why? It's all my fault. I should've known. I shouldn't have interrupted him. I should've known better.

You felt your knees buckle out from beneath you as you fell onto the concrete. You were in too much emotional pain to care about the scrapes on your knees and hands.

All you couldn't think about about the fight, the argument, whatever it was...

Was it really all worth it?


	14. 𝐀𝐮𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐫'𝐬 𝐍𝐨𝐭𝐞

(in a good way, seeing your comments go from. "imma kill u for calling me a bitch" to "🥺🥺nooo" made me amused.)

Hello all! First off! If you are reading this, I just want to say thank you so much for reading fully through my book. It means the world to me. Thank you especially to those who have been here since basically the first chapter, you know who you are. Especially the 1-800 ;)

So yes, this is indeed, the end of Worth it. I have decided to leave it up to you whether Tsukishima is alive or not. Surprisingly, this was my plan from the beginning. I knew I wanted to keep this book short and possibly do a sequel after. My plan was to have some sort of sudden tragic ending.

Thanks to the help of my friend, who I guess I will refer to as Cheese, I was able to edit my ending in a way that made sense. He helped me create an ending plan for it.

I feel pretty weird writing this Author's Note so I'm going to wrap it up. I really hope yall enjoyed the book. If enough people want a sequel, then I will do one. But, since I wish to leave the ending up to the reader to determine, It most likely would be about before the last chapter. This could also change. I might decide to write about what happens after.

Anyways, thank you again for reading. <3

\- Hailey/Daelune


End file.
